


The Man

by WhiteTeethTeens



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, anduin gets drunk, anduin is a sad little disney prince, anduin is also pretty melancholic, wrathion is somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTeethTeens/pseuds/WhiteTeethTeens
Summary: “I do, oh my dragon, I do think so.”The story is set right after the end of Warlords of Draenor and the pre-events from Legion.Anduin gets pretty melancholic (and drunk, don't tell Genn) after Varian died on the shore of the Broken Isles, sitting in his chambers he remembers a so called old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder that English isn't my mother tongue so if you find any mistakes please just tell me and I will correct them as soon as I can.  
> Also this is pretty sad Wranduin stuff and based on Ed Sheeran's “The Man”, I recommend listening to the song while reading. The lyrics don't fit 100% but I guess it still fits to the pairing itself and their lore, kind of. 
> 
> Eh, enjoy?

* * *

#  [The Man ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2e3bAdPGAo)

 

 **Now I don't wanna hate you**  
**Just wish you'd never gone for the man**  
**And waited two weeks at least**  
**Before you let him take you**  
**I stayed true**

 

 

Since father died it seems like even the clouds are crying, there's been nothing but rain for the past few weeks. Stormwind is covered under a grey veil, day and night.

Greymane told me it's fine to cry, he told me it's alright to wake up in the middle of the night screaming, shaken by my nightmares.  
Jaina told me it's fine to spent hours in front of father's grave, she told me it's alright to Be toungue-tied.

But no one told me that it's fine to think about you, no one told me it's alright to miss you.  
No one told me it's alright to waste my thoughts on the things you did to me.

 

 

 **I kind of knew you liked the dude from private school**  
**He's waiting for the time to move**  
**I knew he had his eyes on you**  
**He's not the right guy for you**  
**Don't hate me cos I write the truth**  
**No I would never lie to you**  
**But it was never fine to lose you**  
**And what a way to find out**  
**It never came from my mouth**

 

I remember that one night we spent at the temple while Garrosh's trial.  
It was pretty warm, even though we were at the top of Kun Lai Summit. Or maybe it's was just been you and your hot skin.  
I asked you if we could be friends for once, not lovers and you agreed, deep down I thought to know you loved me.  
I thought so, oh Anduin, foolish Anduin, you. I guess I was just too young to realise that your mind, your plans had always been way to complex and way to blurred for me.  
I was such a child, my dragon, you played on child.

 

 

 **You never changed your mind**  
**But you were just afraid to find out**  
**But fuck it, I won't be changing the subject, I love it**  
**I'll make your little secret public it's nothing**  
**I'm just disgusted with the skeletons you sleep with in your closet to get back at me**  
**Trapped and I'm lacking sleep**  
**Fact is you're mad at me because I backtrack so casually**

 

 

Do you know, do you remember all the things my father said about you?  
I do remember, I remember how he insulted you when you weren't around. I never told him about us, not once, he always considered us to be friends, but still he hated you.  
He warned me about you. Do you think I should've listen to him more carefully? Pay attention to his words? Believe him?  
I do, oh my dragon, I do think so.

 

 **You're practically my family**  
**If we married then I'll guess you'd have to be**  
**But tragically our love just lost the will to live**  
**But would I kill to give it one more shot**  
**I think not**

 

 

But now he's not here. He's not here to say some stupid shit like:  
Anduin, I told you so  
He's not here to comfort me and, fuck it I don't care how childish this may sound,  
he's not here to sit at the end of my bed, handing me some hot chocolate and saying some wise things like:  
Do you think people who underestimate you are worth your time, my lion  
He's not here to heal the gory battle scars of his heartbroken son.

 

 **I don't love you baby**  
**I don't need you baby**  
**I don't want you no**  
**Anymore**

 **I don't love you baby**  
**I don't need you baby**  
**I don't wanna love you no**  
**Anymore**

 

Actually you had always been worth my time, I loved wasting it on you.  
There hadn’t been any better way to waste my time, you know.  
By now I'm not quite sure about this.

 

 **Recently I tend to zone out**  
**Up in my headphones to Holocene**  
**You promised your body but I'm away so much**  
**I stay more celibate than in a monastery**  
**I'm not cut out for life on the road**  
**Cos I didn't know I'd miss you this much**  
**And at the time we'd just go, so sue me**

 

My lips are already violet from all the wine I tossed down this evening.  
I was so foolish believing it would make me forget you, but hell no, it made it even worse.  
It reminds me of you, the dark red colour reminds me so much of you.  
And it hurts.  
Your eyes, wicked and bright red. I've never been able to look through them, through the red mist, deep and deeper until I would have reached the bottom of your soul, merely I never came that far.  
They consumed me every time we became close, when you tried to show me love which probably never existed and sent shivers down my spine.  
Bloody red, bloody dragon, oh by the Titans I hate you.

 

 **I guess I'm not the man that you need**  
**Ever since you went to uni**  
**I've been sofa surfing with a rucksack**  
**Full of less cash and I guess that could get bad**  
**But when I broke the industry**  
**That's when I broke your heart**  
**I was supposed to chart and celebrate**  
**But good things are over fast**

 

Where are you right now? Oh my Titans, why do I even care? Why do I care about you?  
I didn't know where to go after you left me. I was so alone, a young lonely prince.  
I spoke little and everyone thought it couldn't get worse.  
Now it is worse, so many people died and you're still somewhere out there, for the Old Gods sake, fuck you.  
People crying, people screaming and I, I am so terribly, so fucking quiet.  
I haven't heard of you in a few years now and it maybe looks like I lost my speech like something, maybe love, maybe torture, cut out my tongue, but finally I know who I am.  
I'm a king, a lonely man.  
I'll just keep on telling myself that with or without you I can do it.  
Looks like I don't care about you anymore, traitor.

 

 

 **I know it's hard to deal with and see this**  
**I tend to turn you off and switch on my professional features**  
**Then I turn the music off**  
**And all I'm left with is to pick up my personal pieces, Jesus**  
**I never really want to believe this**  
**Got advice from my dad and he**  
**Told me that family is all I'll ever have and need**  
**I guess I'm unaware of it**  
**Success is nothing if you have no one left to share it with**

 

 

Liar, oh Anduin you are such a terrible liar, you fucking liar, you.  
Every thought of you weakens my knees, blurs my mind.  
Wherever, whenever you cross my mind it feels like I can feel your curled black hair between my fingers like the cold glass of the bottle in my hands.  
Save me, my dragon. Save me from that shitty heady wine, the throne, just save me from my sorrows and the pain.  
Let me touch you again, I am so lonely oh my word, you won't believe how much I miss a good conversation.  
No one is so stupidly clever as you are, no one makes me laugh these days.  
All I need is someone who tells me I'm doing it right, that I make the right decisions. They are so difficult to find, oh my.  
I miss someone like you.

 

 

 **I don't love you baby**  
**I don't need you baby**  
**I don't want you no**  
**Anymore**

 **I don't love you baby**  
**I don't need you baby**  
**I don't wanna love you no**  
**Anymore**

 

**And since you left**   
**I've given up my days off**   
**It's what I need to stay strong**   
**I know you have a day job**   
**But mine is 24/7**

I'm so close to ask one of my champions if they have seen you recently.  
If you're still doing this shit you're always doing.  
Maybe I'll write Madame Goya if I find the time to do so. You cannot imagine how stressful being a king actually is, my prince.  
I wish I could turn back time so we can be together again, unworried, one prince and the other.

 

 

 **I feel like writing a book**  
**I guess I lied in the hook I still love you and I need you by my side if I could**  
**The irony is if my career and music didn't exist**  
**In 6 years yeah you'd probably be my wife with a kid**  
**I'm frightened to think if I depend on cider and drink**  
**And lighting a spliff I fall into a spiral and it's**  
**Just hiding my misguiding thoughts that I'm trying to kill**

 

All I wish for now is you entering my room.  
Seeing you again, smelling your warm and delicious scent again.  
Did it changed? Hopefully not.  
Did you grow up? Certainly you did. I would ask you to allow me to touch you, to feel your muscles under your clothes, to take them off slowly and you would be so fucking impatient like you've been back in the days.  
Do you now hide your growing horns under your turban? I would ask you to take it off and then touch them gently, I would run my fingers through your hair and you would purr, like you always did.  
The two of us, we, my prince, would become close again and you would love sending shivers down my spine, sending me to heaven and by the holy Light we would fuck like we never did before.

 

 **And I'd be writing my will before I'm 27**  
**I'll die from a thrill**  
**Go down in history as just a wasted talent**  
**Can I face the challenge**  
**Or did I make a mistake erasing**  
**It's only therapy**  
**My thoughts just get ahead of me**

 

But you're not going to enter my room. Deep down, buried under all of my hope, I know it.  
You're somewhere out there on that shitty planet or maybe you're not.  
Maybe you're dead.  
But my dearest prince, if that's true I'll make sure to be last one to touch you, I'll close your eyes.  
I'll kiss you goodbye and make sure you're laid to rest worthy for a black dragon.

My prince, I beg you, don't die.  
Stay alive until we meet again, and even longer.

 

 

 **Eventually I'll be fine I know that it was never meant to be**  
**Either way I guess I'm not prepared**  
**But I'll say this**  
**These things happen for a reason and you can't change shit**  
**Take my apology**  
**I'm sorry for the honesty**  
**But I had to get this off my chest**

 

I'm so tired, so exhausted by all the pain, the spilled wine and the tears running down my chin for too long, dripping onto my clothes which are soaking them like wine I've spilled dripping down onto my clothes, which are already soaked and red.  
I'm a mess right now. A royal mess, what a pity, what a shame.  
Oh my dragon, will you ever come back? I don't know if I'll ever accept your apology but isn't it worth a try?  
I can't turn back time, I can't change your decisions and I can't undo them.  
I could ask some of the bronze dragonflight but we've already seen where such actions take us, huh?  
Spoken like a true king, you would answer and laugh quietly. If you were here.

Oh my, I still love you.  
For month, for years I only felt hate when my thoughts got back to you. Your betrayal left me tumbling. After some time I got so fucking used to it, I forgot what tranquillity was because my heart was on fire, it stood in flames ignited by broken trust. All of sudden it changed.  
Do you know what the truth is, my dragon?  
I can't stay any longer without you, please, come back.

 

 

 **I don't love you baby**  
**I don't need you baby**  
**I don't want you no**  
**Anymore**

 

 

It's dark outside and the lights of Stormwind are still trying to fight against the grey veil and the tight rain, now it's midnight and they slowly relinquish to the night.  
Tell me, when will the rain stop?

I got it now. I have to tell myself that it's alright to miss you, to waste my energy and every single thought on you for I cannot avoid it any longer.  
I have to tell myself that it's fine to drink three bottles of wine and being so drunk that I barely make it into my bed and nearly throw up as soon as I get up in the morning.

But in the end no one can tell me if you think about me too.  
If you miss me, if you spent your evenings drunk and brokenhearted too.  
If you feel sorry.

Just tell me Wrathion, do you still love me like I love you?  
Oh, my dragon, I do hope so.

 

 **I don't love you baby**  
**I don't need you baby**  
**I don't wanna love you no**  
**Anymore**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
